


sometimes lucky

by amjnyard



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I don't know what to tag this as, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, basically no angst though, scotty makes a dumb bet with jim and bones is confused, that tag isn't really relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amjnyard/pseuds/amjnyard
Summary: When Bones opens his suitcase to find handcuffs, vaseline and bananas, he isn't amused.where bones and jim mix up their suitcases at the airport





	sometimes lucky

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb so please read it anyway (don't own star trek duh)

A pair of handcuffs, a bunch of bananas, an industrial container of Vaseline. When Leonard opened his suitcase, he was surprised by the insides. He _definitely_ didn’t remember buying what looked to be a… He paused, and leaned over the suitcase a little further. Was that a… No, it couldn’t be. Leonard started digging through the bag, hoping to find something with at least some semblance of normalcy. 

In the 15 minutes that it took for him to completely empty out the seemingly massive suitcase, Leonard had unearthed a number of concerning items. He was desperately trying to not think of why someone would need a pair of pink Daisy Dukes — on a sidenote, Leonard was curious as to where someone would even find shorts that short. 

But for the most part, the items inside the suitcase were normal. He found a t-shirt with a NASA logo, a container with some sort of cologne that smelled suspiciously of Axe, and a razor. While the faux-fur thong did make Leonard do a double take, he was pretty sure there had to be a reasonable explanation for this. 

The more he thought about it, the less certain he was. What if the person who had _his_ suitcase was a nutcase? What if he sold Leonard’s medical supplies on the black market to buy kinky shit? How much did a sex swing cost? Leonard’s brain leapt into overdrive. He was considering calling the police, when his brain reminded him that he’d been on a plane for the last 16 hours. 

Water. That’s what he needed. 

So Leonard got up from where he’d been kneeling on the floor, his knees popping loudly as he did. The walk to his kitchen was agonizingly long and Leonard nearly tripped over his shoes, he was so absorbed in his thoughts. 

With the glass in his hand, he leaned against the countertop. Something about the frigid cold of the water made his brain more alert and he was able to shake off whatever madness had overcome him earlier. All Leonard needed to do was check the tags on the suitcase he’d accidentally brought home from the airport. Identification tags were likely, considering how organized the suitcase had been before Leonard had torn it apart. 

Which he felt sort of bad about now. 

After all, who was he to judge what someone packed in their spare time. This person may have been into some kinky shit, but that was their business. _And_ while Leonard might not have the same interests, it certainly shouldn’t have led him to assume they’d try to fence his supplies. 

When he’d finally gathered his wits, Leonard headed back to his room, almost tripping over the damn shoes again. One day, he would buy a shoe rack.

Kicking the top of the suitcase shut, Leonard spotted the white flight tags hanging off of the handle. If there was a god, Leonard was thanking him profusely. If only he’d paid more attention to those at the airport. 

The tags claimed the suitcase belonged to someone named James “Jim” Kirk. Scrawled on the back was a little note claiming a middle name of Tiberius. Leonard was thoroughly puzzled.

Thankfully, Kirk’s phone number was also on the tags, with a little doodle of a smiley face. This mystery grew every second. 

With no small amount of trepidation, Leonard dialed the number. The phone rang once and then, almost immediately, someone picked up. “Hello?” His voice was breathless, with an american accent. 

“Yes, is this James Tiberius Kirk?” Leonard asked, desperately hoping that it was. 

There was a pause from the other side of the line. “Yes, it is.” Another pause, and then, “Please don’t tell me you went through my bag.” 

Leonard didn’t know what to say. Was he supposed to lie? He’d never really been in this sort of situation before. “Well,” he started, but before he could say anything, Kirk cut him off. 

“Please don’t tell me; I actually don’t want to know,” the other man said. “Look, can we just meet to switch bags? I’m sure you need all this doctor stuff.” 

Leonard was actually offended. So it was wrong for him to look through Kirk’s bag but not vice versa? He hated hypocrites. But now was definitely not the time to pick a fight with someone who had possession of at least half his wardrobe. 

“Fine. I’ll text you the location, and we’ll meet at…” Leonard paused, glancing at his watch. “Does an hour work for you?” 

“Yes, that’s perfect,” Kirk rushed out, sounding just as eager as Leonard felt to get off the phone. “See you in an hour.” 

Leonard hung up, aggressively labeling Kirk’s contact name as “kinky thief” and sending him the address for a Starbucks near the airport. He angrily shoved all of Kirk’s things back into his suitcase, having to press his whole weight into it in order to zip it shut. 

He wasn’t sure why he was so angry at Kirk. It wasn’t his fault that they had mixed up their bags. Leonard was equally to blame for that. Who knew that there were so many similar suitcases in the world? 

Either way, Leonard decided to be introspective as he reluctantly climbed back into his car, the offending suitcase in the backseat. By the time he reached the Starbucks, he wasn’t any closer to figuring out why Kirk had irritated him so much. Maybe it was just that placating tone, when Leonard knew that something was up. 

Who really cared anyway? He sat in his car for a little while longer, before texting Kirk. _i’m outside standing next to a white honda_ and then actually got out of his car. 

Leonard felt rather awkward just standing next to his car, a massive suitcase resting beside him, but he didn’t have to wait long. “Bones!” a familiar voice cried out, catching his attention. 

Turning slightly, he caught sight of an attractive man, only slightly shorter than him. He had brown hair and intense blue eyes and was definitely not at all what Leonard was expecting someone with a thong in his suitcase to look like. 

The man who he assumed to be Kirk was rolling a suitcase identical to the one sitting next to Leonard and it was only when the other man was slightly closer to him, did the name register. 

“I’m sorry, Bones?” He blurted, halting Kirk in his tracks. “My name is Leonard. Leonard McCoy.” Kirk looked abashed, but nearly as much as he should, considering the ridiculous name he’d just come up with. 

Kirk started walking again, only stopping when he was a few feet in front of Leonard. “I’m going to be honest with you here, if my name was Leonard, I wouldn’t be going around correcting people, if you know what I mean.” 

Leonard blinked twice. 

“No offense, of course,” Kirk continued, but Leonard hadn’t heard a more insincere apology in his life. “Bones was all I could make out; you have extremely terrible handwriting, my friend.” 

That was the last straw. Leonard could feel the exhaustion and indignation and disbelief building up in him. Before he could restrain himself, the well overflowed. “We are _not_ friends,” he said, his voice starting to build into a yell. 

“You have a,” and this was where his brain finally won out, preventing him from yelling. “Hot pink dildo in your suitcase. And handcuffs! You give me some ridiculous name, steal my luggage, and then think we can be friends? Think again, _Tiberius_.” Leonard took a breath, feeling much better once he had unloaded that off his chest. 

This time, Kirk was the one to blink. “So you did go through my suitcase!” He exclaimed, which to be honest, was not what Leonard was expecting. “Tell me something. If a stranger finds sex toys in your suitcase, does that count as being stopped?” 

Leonard shook his head. Kirk wasn’t making sense. “See, my friend bet me $200 that I couldn’t make it home, i.e. through the airport, without someone knowing what I had in my bag.” 

Things were starting to come together. Leonard shook his head again, paused, and then burst out laughing. He was _so_ tired, and this was a ridiculous situation. 

“Hey!” Jim protested, but a grin was slipping onto his face. “I’ll have you know that I got some very strange looks from customs.” Leonard shook his head,, unable to stop laughing. Was he about to cry? Oh, god, no. 

“Let’s keep this between you and me, okay?” Leonard, nodded in agreement, finally able to breathe. When he glanced up at Kirk, he was again taken aback by how attractive he was. Kirk grinned, obviously pleased. “Thanks, Bones.” 

This time, Leonard wasn’t angry or dismayed or upset by the nickname. “Your contact name in my phone is kinky thief,” he blurted, not thinking. Jim —and when did he go from Kirk to Jim?— as the one to laugh this time. 

“Yeah, let’s definitely not mention that one to Scotty.” Jim joked, his blue eyes alight. 

“While we’re here, do you want to grab a coffee?” Leonard proposed. He was feeling alive, if not slightly nauseous, and wanted to spend more time with Jim. He hadn’t met someone with that much natural charisma in a while, and it was a relief to be around someone who had basically already seen him at his worst. 

Jim shrugged, pushing the suitcase towards Leonard. “Sure, but you’re buying. I have a feeling I’m going to be out 200 bucks pretty shortly here.” 

“Well Jim, I may throw up on you, so be prepared for anything.” Leonard said, only half joking. He picked up his suitcase, stowing it in his car and putting Jim’s back as well. After all, if he “accidentally” forgot to give it back, he would have a surefire way to see Jim again. 

Turning back towards Jim, he gestured towards the coffee shop. Jim shook his head. “You first, Bones.” 

“Is my handwriting really that bad?” 

“Oh, it’s actually the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> random facts i didn't include?; this takes place in la, they flew in from sydney, jim is a pilot, and bones is a doctor. if you're reading this thanks for getting this far lmao


End file.
